Remrants of the the Past
by Gambet
Summary: Sorry but this story has been discontinued
1. Thoughts

What the Past Holds:

We've known that he was our brother since we were

6

years old, and how our parents were killed trying to

save him. How he prevented Voldemort from getting the

scorcers stone in his first year, how he defeated Tom

Riddle in the chamber of Secrets, in his second year,

how he helped Sirius Black escape in his third, how he

won the Tri Wizard Tornament, in his fourth, how he

went to the Department of mysteries and stopped

Voldemort from getting the profeccy in his fith year,

and how he found ou that Snape was a spy for Voldemort

and how he watched Albus Dumbledore die in his sixth

year. I sat thinking about all this while I watched

the sum rise on the horizen. I suddenly felt a soft

hand on my shoulder I turned around to find that it

was Jasmine my twin siser looking at me. As she

started talking she asked; what are you doing out here

so early you should be getting some sleep after all

you do have quidditch tryouts today remember. Yeah I

remember, I said as I looked at her, I thought to

myself what I beautiful girl my sister was and how

morst boys would go ga ga when they saw her say," Hey

isn't that Rose over there," I looked around but I

only found Jasmine laughing at me and saying ha ha you

a love sick boy. I blushed at that comment , until

she told me that we should hurry and get breakfast

before Lance got there. When we finally made it there

we found that lance was already there and was waving

his hand for us to come and sit with him. Hey what

took you guys so long said Lance as he looked at us

with a strange look on his face. Well loverboy over

here was looking at the sun, said Jasmine. SO what! I

said as I stood up and want to go talk to Rose who I

had just seen walk through the doors of the great

hall, Hi Rose I said as a gave her a soft kiss on the

cheek. I turned around to see Ginny Weasley glaring

at Rose with rage in her eyes when I turned around my

attention back to Rose she asked me, so is ther a

reason why you came over here. Well you know the

hogsmade trip this saturday tight, yeah, well I was

wondering if you would like to go with me as we go

normally, well of course I'll go with you, I mean why

would I want to break tradition but I have to tell my

brother Draco first, sure I said as I waved goog bye

to her and walked back to the Gryffindor table, well

what did she say I heard Jasmine say as I sat down but

I ignored her because I was lost in my thoughts, the

last thing I heard her say was," that's it we've lost

him again," when I finally snapped back out of my

thoughts Jasmine was trying to get me to stand up

saying were going to be late for class, as we ran to

our first class I started to think about all that me

and Jasmine have gone through, see when me and Jasmine

wre first years here our grandparents were killed, so

we've had to fend for our selves since then but we

weren't homeless no. Our grandparents had left us

their house and all of their possesions and money so

we were pretty much fine and dandy.


	2. Understandings

Ok guys you know the drill I don't own Harry Potter or else book six would have been completely different,

Anyways because I didn't get any reviews one the first chapter I have decided to update anyway because only one person seems to have read the story so far so this chapter is dedicated toPyromaniac1990.

"But if your wondering who's Rose and why was Ginny glaring at her well its pretty simple see when I was but a little boy I met Rose by accident when we went to Diagon Alley and I got lost the truth was that we were both lost so we got to know each other and I sort of developed feelings for her."

"But when we were talking we suddenly got pulled apart by her father and my grandfather, I remember them saying mean things to each other and then my grandfather told me, "I don't want you to ever talk to a Malfoy ever again, that's when I found out that her name was Rose Eline Malfoy.

"We never saw each other again after that day but meet again in out first year here so yes we are in the same year. Well anyways the thing with Ginny glaring at Rose is that when I knew that if Voldemort ever found out that me and Jasimine were Harry's brother and sister then he would try to attack us by attacking the person that was most dear to us so I tried going out with other girls to try to get my mind clear that Rose was a girl that I just couldn't be with. So I dated other girls but when Ginny became my girlfriend things went well between us for a while but as the days passed my crush on Rose became bigger and bigger so I broke up with Ginny and started dating Rose, new all this happed last year when we were 5th years, so after I broke up with Ginny she started dating my brother Harry to get back at me but it didn't last long between them and Harry broke up with her at the end of the year. Because he had to go hunting for something called a Horecux. But unfortunately for Harry, he decided to first finish his 7th year here and then go hunting down those thingies. So now I'm here at potions class with Jasmine we made it just in time."

"Hey Matthew what did Rose say when you asked her, I heard her whisper to me.

"She said yes," I said as I started to pay attention to the class, Professor Slughorn was saying something about the winner of some potion contest wins a lucky potion. Well I started to get to work on my own potion but by the end of class my potion had blown up in my face but is was all good cause Jasmine ended up winning the lucky potion. As me and Jasmine started to walk out the door professor Slughorn called our names so as we rushed over to were he as he told us, "I'm having a dinner party tonight and since you two are two of my best potioneers I would like you two to come."

"Sure", we both said in unison, but as my curiosity always gets the better of me I had to stupidly ask,"is Harry going to be there."

"No your brother won't be there," but his best friend Hermione Granger will,"

"Oh", was all I said and walked out of room.

"So what did you ask him" I heard Jasmine say,

"Nothing" was all I said

"Matthew Theadore Potter I know you much better than that to know that it's nothing, so tell me what did you ask him", she said

"Well I asked hime if Harry was gona be there

"And what did he say"

" He said no"

"Oh"

"But he did say that Hermione Granger was gona be there"

"Cool we can bug her about stuff about Harry", was all she said

An sorry I took to long to update it's just that I had already typed it and had it ready to post but I was waiting for at least one person to review it but seeing as nobody reviewed it I decided to post it anyways.


	3. Authors Note

I'm sorry but I'm going to discontinue my story Cuz not that many people like it but I'm going to post another one soon shortly cuz I've had the urge to write it for a long time now and no it's not a Harry Potter one It's a Naruto cuz I'm recently really into it and I don't think that I'll be writing Harry Potter fanfics for a long time so yeah well down below are a list of stories I'm going to be writing in the future if I have time:

Hidden Pasts-A Naruto fic 

Romance, action, drama

Forever Yours-A Fruits Basket fic 

Romance, drama

_**Secrets Revealed-A Code Lyoko fic**_

Romance, action, drama


End file.
